gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGX-001/EX Storm Gundam Excalibur
|model number=EXG-001/EX |developed from=EGX-001 Storm Gundam |developed into= |unit type=Custom Close Quarter Combat Mobile Suit |operators= :49th MS Strike Team (Aeon Squad) |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots=Thomas West |height=18.3 metres |power plant=* |armaments=* (Mounted on head) x 2 * x 2 * * ** ** * * * (Stored on back of waist) x 2 * (Mounted on knees) x 2 * x 2 |system features=*Drive Surge System *N-TRAC I System |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |firstappearance= }}The EGX-001/EX Storm Gundam Excalibur (aka Storm Gundam, Storm) is the upgraded version of the EGX-001 Storm Gundam piloted by Thomas West. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the mass assault by Echelon forces on the Earth Storm Gundam was heavily damaged and taken to HMI facilities for repairs. After reviewing the combat data from the original Storm Gundam, Dr Northwood and her engineering team created a revised version of the mobile suit. Storm Gundam Excalibur enhances all of the Storm Gundam's original strengths while improving armouring, agility and ranged combat. The most noticeable upgrades are the addition of large HIPaR Buster Sword, to allow for increased melee proficiency, and the Anti-Beam Composite Arms Shield on the left arm. This combined weapon is coated with anti-beam coating and has an integrated beam rifle and blades, freeing up the Storm Gundam's hands for other weapons. Storm Gundam Excalibur's cockpit was also modified to properly integrate the N-TRAC I System, producing a streamlined system, unlike the original which was installed more haphazardly. Improved integration of the N-TRAC I System allowed West's expanding Transcendant abilities to better control his machine, improving response times. The entire frame has also been fitted with a combination of enhanced hydraulic and magnetic actuators, increasing the suit's maximum strength and movement speed. Armaments ;* : ;* : ;* :Storm Gundam's original signature weapon was recovered and restored, allowing it to be used by Storm Gundam Excalibur. ;* :A new weapon designed for the suit, the anti-beam composite arms shield combines defence and offence into a single weapon, serving as a shield, ranged and close combat weapon. :*' ' ::The composite arms shield's main weapon is a standard beam rifle which has been fixed onto Storm Gundam's left arm. This allows the suit to immediately return fire without needing to chance weapons. :*' ' ::A SR beam blade emitter is built into the interior of the shield, above the rifle barrel. This built-in blade serves as a backup weapon when there is no time to draw a main weapon. ;* :A standard hand-held HiPAR sword was also recovered from the original suit. ;* :While the original solid sword proved to be an effective weapon, it lacked the capacity to overwhelm opponents in drawn out close combat fights. The buster sword's massive weight is capable of delivering heavy blows on impact, even if the weapon itself is blocked by the enemy. ;* : ;* :An additional two beam blades have been added to the suit's frame on the knees. Originally inspired by Cascade's design, these blades give the pilot an additional weapon to use which can take enemies by surprise. ;* :The suit retain's Storm Gundam's original wire-blade weapons which are used in a unique medium-range style. They are strong enough to drag enemy machines around which they have been lodged into. System Features ;*Drive Surge System : ;*N-TRAC I System : History See also Category:Gundam